A Web-Based Multimedia Resource for Prescription Opiate Treatment: Epidemiological data clearly indicate that the abuse of prescription opiates is a major public health problem. Buprenorphine is an important medication that offers great promise in treating individuals who have become dependent on prescription opiates. It is widely accepted that successful treatment with buprenorphine involves a combination of buprenorphine and psychosocial counseling/therapy support. However, there is growing evidence that many individuals addicted to prescription opiates who are being treated with buprenorphine do not participate in any form of counseling or therapy. Reasons cited for non-participation in counseling and therapy include added cost of such services, difficulty in accessing counseling professionals with knowledge about the use of buprenorphine, and logistical challenges in finding time to attend therapy programs. Eyes of the World Media Group (EOW), in collaboration with UCLA Integrated Substance Abuse Programs (ISAP), proposes to develop an innovative Web-based resource to augment buprenorphine treatment of prescription opiate users. This application proposes to develop Inside Prescription Drug Abuse (IPDA), a Web- based multimedia resource for prescription opiate treatment. IPDA uses recent advances in Internet technology to bring together interactive video modules, streaming video/animation segments, quizzes, an online forum, and other resources in a customized Website that allows participants to control when, where, and how they experience treatment-related content. These media tools will convey engaging, scientifically accurate information, provide behavioral treatment exercises based on cognitive behavioral therapy principles, and promote recovery activities via interactive feedback and engagement tools. The project team will combine the media expertise of EOW led by Emily Meyers, MBA, and Marisa Murgatroyd, MA, with a team of addiction experts from UCLA ISAP led by Larissa Mooney, MD. This team will develop the content, video, and Website applications to create a unique resource for patients in buprenorphine treatment. Data will be collected on the value of the IPDA resource from two important potential consumer groups, buprenorphine-prescribing MDs (N=50) as well as patients (N=50) currently in treatment with buprenorphine. Data will be collected via focus groups, rating scales, and questionnaires on the perceived usefulness of the IPDA resource, the relevance and accuracy of the material presented on the site, the appeal and benefit of the innovative video scenarios, and feedback on pricing, marketing, and promotion efforts. The use of the multimedia Web platform is innovative, and there is evidence of commercial promise with such a product. A Phase II controlled trial evaluation of IPDA would follow a successful Phase I project. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The development of an accessible and cost-effective Web-based resource to augment the buprenorphine treatment of individuals dependent on prescription opiates will improve the treatment response of this patient group and reduce the morbidity and mortality associated with prescription opiate addiction. This intervention allows patients in buprenorphine treatment access to a set of Web-based multi-media resources comprising interactive videos, animations, quizzes, customized feedback tools, and other resources promoting (a) knowledge and skills consistent with the principles of cognitive behavioral therapy, (b) the benefits of buprenorphine, and (c) other important addiction knowledge to support positive recovery activities. If successful, the product has the potential to reduce significant geographic, temporal, and financial barriers to psychosocial support;provide critical behavioral and addiction knowledge;and improve the treatment outcomes of thousands of opioid-dependent individuals.